Say Goodbye
by lilkawa
Summary: Michael finds out that Nikita has left Division.
1. Chapter 1

_Nikita_ doesn't belong to me

**Say Goodbye**

"I'm pulling you off the Tronsberg job," Percy told Michael.

"Why?" Michael was puzzled; he'd been working on that particular job for two months.

"Something more urgent has come up," Percy told him, "and I believe you're the best man for the job."

Michael looked at Percy in silence waiting for him to tell him what was more urgent than getting their hands on those bio-weapons.

"It's Nikita," Percy told him.

"What happened to her?" Michael was concerned, "does she need help? I thought she had everything under control."

"She something got rid of her tracking device," Percy told the younger man, "and she's now threatening to take down Division."

Michael couldn't believe his ears. Nikita a rogue, threatening to take down Division? The last time he'd talked to her, she'd been fine, happy even. But that had been two months ago when they'd both began working on their individual jobs. He'd thought of calling her often but decided to leave her alone. She didn't need his baggage, she deserved to be happy.

"What happened?" he asked Percy.

"Apparently she blames me for her fiancé's death," was Percy's reply. "Of course, we had to take care of him. Personal relationships aren't allowed on this job, she really should have known better."

Michael wasn't listening. Nikita had been engaged. She'd actually found someone who wasn't him to marry.

"Anyway you have to take care of her," Percy continued unaware of Michael's inner turmoil. "This is now your only assignment. Take care of Nikita before she brings us all down."

0000

Michael found Nikita so quickly he was certain that she'd wanted to be found.

"I wondered whom Percy would send," she told him when she saw him. They were standing at the edge of the river. Michael didn't say a word.

"Where's the strike team?" Nikita asked. "I thought this place would be crawling with Division agents. Don't tell me you came here on your own?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked her.

"That I wanted out of Division?"

"That you were engaged," Michael replied softly.

"It doesn't matter now," Nikita replied, "Percy had him killed, but you already know that. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. They were both silent for a while and then Michael said, "you can't seriously be thinking of taking down Division. Not on your own."

"Then join me Michael, let's take them down together."

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't."

"Somehow I figured you'd say that," Nikita replied, smiling at him.

"You realize that Percy will never stop looking for you." Without thinking about it, Michael had taken her hand in his, now he looked at their linked hands. She nodded at him. His phone rang; it was Percy wanting an update.

"I have to take this," he said, and kissed her softly. "Goodbye Nikita and good luck."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita had been planning to leave Division for a while; she had all the money she needed to disappear completely and Daniel had been willing to leave his life behind and go with her - they had everything planned down to the new papers and even their tropical destination.

It had been perfect.

Then she'd walked into the house and discovered Daniel's body. He had been 'cleaned'. The rage, hurt and despair that Nikita had felt could hardly be borne. Daniel hadn't deserved to die, they could have asked, even forced her to leave him - they should have spared his life, he hadn't deserved to die because she'd become a part of his life. He had been a good man, one of the best men she'd ever known - she'd ever know.

She had thought of storming Division HQ and blowing Percy's head off, but she'd known that that could not happen. Not now anyway, especially not if she wanted to live. She had to think of the other recruits who were still being held by him, of the American people whom he was holding at ransom with all the power he wielded but mostly she thought of Michael who could never leave Division if there was still even a single recruit there.

Michael. The best and strongest man she'd ever known.

0000

She left enough crumbs behind for Percy and his agents to find her and she hoped – prayed that he would send Michael. She really wanted to see him before she left this life behind.

"Goodbye Nikita and good luck." Michael said to her and walked off.

Michael walked off leaving her staring after him. She knew that she had to disappear; Michael had given her time to do just that. She could understand his reasons for staying behind but that didn't stop her from wishing that he had agreed to go with her, that he had chosen her over Division.

"Goodbye Michael," she whispered. "Be safe," and walked off into her new life.

**Thanks for reading reviewing.**


End file.
